Connection arrangements are known in the prior art for many applications. The present invention is concerned with sealed connection arrangements such as coupling device for coupling devices such as sensors, actuators or controllers to a bus system.
In many electronic applications today, different devices communicate with each other via a bus system. In this case, a plurality of different bus systems based on different communication protocols is also known in the prior art. In the field of electronic surveillance systems, for example, the distribution of so-called safety bus systems, which are partly based on standard fieldbus protocols, is increasing.
DE 43 44 904 A1, for example, discloses a connection system for connecting both simple sensors or actuators with parallel signal transmission, as well as complex sensors or actuators with serial signal transmission to an fieldbus-specific fieldbus circuit of a respective fieldbus system, which fieldbus circuit precedes a fieldbus-independent interface device to which either simple or complex sensors or actuators can be connected.